The present invention generally relates to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly, to image transfer processes employing an extreme ultraviolet lithography (also known as EUV or EUVL) on oxide surfaces.
EUV is a next-generation lithography technology using an extreme ultraviolet wavelength, currently expected to be 13.5 nm. EUV photosensitive resists are often deposited on an adhesion layer overlaying an oxide hardmask layer because of poor adhesion, which generally manifests itself as pattern collapse. Different EUV photoresists will have different adhesive properties. An EUV photoresist having too strong of an adhesion can result in residue formation and scumming.